


【盾铁】北极煮雪| 内战后的小故事+甜饼+一发完

by Jackiestate



Category: The Avengers(Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 盾铁 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:32:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackiestate/pseuds/Jackiestate
Summary: 等不到冰雪消融的时候，就放一把大火烧了，烧成另一个春天。





	【盾铁】北极煮雪| 内战后的小故事+甜饼+一发完

托尼不知道这种烦人的议会监听会议还有多少个，他几乎都想不起来上一次一整天都不用看见这些令人恶心到想吐的嘴脸是什么时候了。  
“不能说我高血压糖尿病哮喘犯了吗？就，放一天休息的假，辣椒？”  
“如果你想让那群人直接来你的别墅开会或者全息会议。”佩珀强迫面前一脸不耐的小胡子男人转正脖子，好让她手里那条领带好好地系在他的脖子上。  
“顺便提醒一句，你刚刚说的病症好像都是某位罗杰斯先生才会有的*。”  
托尼抿嘴，不自然地错开佩珀的视线。  
“碰巧而已。我的意思是，这世上有什么病是他没得的吗？”  
佩珀看了几眼托尼的表情和眼神，又低下头继续手上的动作，“你总算肯谈论他了？我是说，两年前西伯利亚的事情。托尼，你一直不肯和我们说那天发生了什么。”  
托尼沉默了，他不敢面对佩珀担忧的眼神。他盯着窗外阴沉的天空，一丝阳光都没透进来，寒风习习穿过树叶带来寒意，和佩珀提起的那个词一起，让他开始回想那天，也是这样阴沉的天气。  
“我没有不想提。”托尼强迫自己停止继续回忆，恢复了他平日带着的吊儿郎当的语气，“就，没什么好说的。话说，真的不能说我得了巧克力囊肿之类的甜食病吗？”  
佩珀花了毕生最大的力气忍住自己不要用力过度——以免她忍不住想要用手中的领带勒死她的boss。  
“托尼，巧克力囊肿是女性才会得的病。你不如说你得了前列腺炎比较现实。”  
看着佩珀逐渐“和善”的微笑，托尼真切地感受到了他如果再继续这么胡搅蛮缠下去，他的屁股很可能就要遭殃了——毕竟他刚刚看了一眼佩珀今天的高跟鞋，15cm。  
所以他在自己的屁股和一群虚伪傲慢的老头子之间，选择了后者，乖乖地钻进了高级轿车的后座。

————  
华灯初上，托尼烦躁地扯开领带甩在地上。他没有叫Friday开灯，径自地拖着疲惫的步子走回卧室，然后整个人“大”字状把自己甩在床上。  
他闭上眼睛，吐出今天在会议上一直憋着的一口气。  
那些喜欢找茬的议员们和政治家们总是有问不完的问题和提不完的条件，从一开始只是一纸协议到现在他们居然还想直接空降一个将军到复仇者联盟当指挥官？  
上帝，他怎么可能同意这种可笑的要求。  
最让他觉得憋屈的是，他无法像往常一样，对着这群人嘲讽一番或者拍下支票直接走人——因为这群讨人厌的人正在决定着复仇者的去留，托尼必须要在无休无止的周旋中争取到最大的利益。  
“美国队长已经成为逃犯，他帮助九头蛇余党和多次恐怖袭击的犯人逃跑已经构成了犯罪的事实。他已经是全球的通缉犯了。”  
“我以为这件事已经说过了。队长必须要去继续清理九头蛇留下的零碎，而他不能接受你们现下提出的协议，这也是我为什么站在这里提出新的协议草案。”  
托尼抬起手臂盖住眼睛，叹了口气。  
看吧，总得有个人在这其中掌握局势，否则局势便会为他们所控。  
“斯塔克先生，我最后询问一次——你有没有和罗杰斯联系过？”  
“我已经说过很多次了——好吧，再说最后一次。柏林机场就是最后一次见面了，没有再联系过。”  
托尼面不改色地说谎了。  
其实西伯利亚才是最后一次见面，但是他不能也不想告诉任何人，包括罗迪，包括佩珀。  
一方面，他不能冒危险让政府继续在史蒂夫的问题上再进一步地追究下去，否则他想让史蒂夫和一堆其他名字从在辑逃犯的名单中划掉就更难了；  
另一方面……  
托尼翻身将脸埋进柔软的枕头中——他也不想提起甚至是想起那天的任何一个细节。  
切。  
托尼愤愤地抬起头，拿开枕头，丢到一边。  
“他倒是好，开着我的飞机不知道跑到地球的哪个偏远角落去了。说不联系还真的一点联系都没有……”  
“叮咚——！”  
托尼的耳朵轻微地颤动了一下，他翻回身重新面对天花板，有些疲惫地开口。  
“好姑娘，看看是哪个好邻居来敲门？”  
“boss，是快递员。并且看上去是需要签收的，我建议您亲自去开门签字。”  
托尼坐起身，快递？  
等他关上门，看着手上拿着的快递，神情复杂。这次也是没有发货地址的快递，至于为什么是“也”——  
托尼拿出小刀，划开快递盒上的胶带。  
“Friday，你说谁会每年的圣诞节和新年都给我送礼物呢？我是说，尤其是寄快递这种古老的办法。”  
“boss，需要扫描快递盒和物品的指纹和毛发痕迹吗？”  
托尼沉默了一会，最后作罢。  
“算了，要是能扫出来，这种东西早就被截获了。毕竟是来自‘通缉犯’的新年礼物。”  
——好吧，倒也不是一丁点联系也没有，托尼撇嘴承认。  
其实托尼每年圣诞节和新年都会受到成千上万的快递礼物，都是全球各地粉丝送给钢铁侠的。只是从两年前他把复仇者大厦卖了之后，粉丝就没有寄礼物的地点了。后来有的也寄去了新的复仇者基地，不过托尼大部分时间都呆在自己的别墅——因为他要随时和来自政府的各色人物打交道和斡旋。  
而且，圣诞节和新年看到那些成堆的礼物，总是会让他想起以前在复仇者大厦的“复仇者人气大比拼”限时游戏——每年圣诞节和新年，复仇者们总是聚在一起，开着美酒派对，讲笑话玩游戏直到深夜。  
而每年大家都会统计出当年人气最高最受欢迎的复仇者超级英雄——根据收到的粉丝礼物和来信。  
每年都是美国队长压着第二名钢铁侠胜出。托尼每次都要吐槽世人都是被美国队长伟光正的正直脸给骗了，等他们见识到真人的古板固执就会知道钢铁侠的幽默风流是多么可爱了。  
然后克林特就会嘲笑托尼说，他的“幽默风流”只对12期封面女郎有效果吧。气得托尼想直接给他试试新做的瓦斯箭头。  
索尔一脸不明所以地问班纳为什么不是13期，班纳会摘下眼镜擦干净镜片上的雾气说，因为一年只有12个月。  
娜塔莎不参与男人们的无聊游戏，端着红酒杯看戏。  
回忆里的喧闹和现实的冷清，对比太强烈。  
托尼一言不发地打开这个快递盒子，伸手进去拿——手指摸到柔软的面料，好像是毛线之类的。  
他抽出东西，一团白色的毛绒绒映入眼帘——是一双羊毛袜子。  
羊毛袜子？  
认真的？  
冒着这么大的风险，跨过大洋寄过来，一双袜子？你认真的吗，罗杰斯？  
托尼抖了抖盒子，果然还有一张卡片掉在了桌面上。  
不知道是在那个路边小商店买的，完全普通得不起眼的卡片，普通到托尼·斯塔克会直接和他桌子上其他的文件一起扔进垃圾桶的那种。  
但是托尼拿着那张薄薄的卡片，明明是12月底的冬天，说不定外面正在飘着雪，可卡片上仿佛有滚烫的温度一样，让托尼拿起来又放下。  
他皱着眉盯着那张卡片良久，最后还是叹气将它翻了过来。  
Tony  
Happy New Year  
这一眼就能看完的所有单词。  
好吧。Fine。  
托尼泄气般地将卡片扔回桌面上，他不该对老冰棍有太高的期待。  
去年的圣诞节是一双绣着圣诞老人的手套，新年是一小盒的水果硬糖（顺便一说，桃子味儿的还不错）；今年的圣诞节是一张不知道画的那里的圣诞树的画，不用说也知道是出自谁之手，新年又寄了双羊毛袜子来。  
现在托尼一点也不想知道这双袜子的羊毛是不是从瓦坎达大草原上的羊身上薅来的。  
四次快递，四张卡片，全都只有一句话。  
Merry Christmas  
Happy New Year  
Merry Christmas  
Happy New Year  
托尼一点都不想承认他甚至让Friday用各种方法扫描过这些卡片，但是不论他怎么检查，都真的只有这一句话。  
心里的烦躁被浇了一把油，烧得更旺。托尼踢开椅子起身，拿起外套重新出门。

————  
酒吧里人声嘈杂，酒杯的碰撞声、放肆的笑声、不耐的咒骂声都混在了一起，四周萦绕着的都是各种不同的酒味和烟味。托尼坐在吧台，仰头又灌下一杯酒。  
烈酒过喉的辛辣感和酒吧朦胧的灯光让他渐渐恍惚——他突然感觉，好像那个身着盔甲于宇宙之间拯救世界的人从来没有存在过，他好像还是七八年前的那个整天花天酒地的公子哥，不用去管什么协议，不用去管每天不知道从哪里冒出来捣乱的反派，不用去做那些没有尽头的令人惊醒的噩梦。  
空酒杯和桌面发出清脆的一声，托尼的手指紧紧捏着杯壁。  
不用去管那劳什子的什么美国队长。  
“再来一杯。”  
嘶，这里太吵闹了，让托尼的脑袋开始胀痛，他打算再喝最后一杯就付钱离开。  
“hey！看这是谁啊？这不是大名鼎鼎的斯塔克吗？”  
几个醉汉摇摇晃晃地从门口围过来，他们满是酒气的气息和阴阳怪气的语气让托尼皱起了眉头。  
他不想和这些人浪费时间，干净地解决完最后一杯酒，从口袋里掏出几张大钞放在桌上，准备起身离开。  
“看到他付的那些钱了吗？我们的托尼·斯塔克多么有钱啊哈哈哈哈！”  
这些醉汉一点都没有要让路的意思，托尼环视了一周，好在酒吧本就喧闹，没人在意吧台的角落发生的小插曲。  
托尼无奈地耸肩，不明所以地笑着说：“我想你认错人了？”  
谁知这句话不知道哪里刺激了其中一个醉汉，他瞪着眼上前一步朝托尼吼道：“认错？我没认错！”他伸出手指着托尼的脸，“我在电视上见过你。你，和你们那所谓的复仇者自诩是来保护我们的，可是你们留下的烂摊子更多！”  
“就是！什么狗屁超级英雄，不过是一群自大自恋的混球啊！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈！”  
托尼的眉脚跳动，他脸上的笑容消失，不想再和这几个醉汉纠缠，“你们可以稍微挪一下步吗？鉴于你们正好挡在了我去门口的路上。”  
醉汉冲上来一把揪住托尼的衣领，撞得托尼踉跄了几步，他恶狠狠地瞪着托尼的眼睛，“你少颐指气使了，我们不让又怎么样？你就变成钢铁侠来揍我吗？”  
托尼身侧的拳头渐渐捏紧，他的嘴唇绷成了一条紧紧的线。  
“说啊？！你这个只敢躲在你的盔甲里的懦夫！”  
托尼看着这个面目狰狞的人，他的衣领还被揪着。他非常不喜欢被陌生人接触，此时已经快到他忍受的边缘了。就在他快要按捺不住自己的拳头的时候，另一只手突然抓住了这个醉汉的手腕。  
那是一双非常宽厚的手掌，手腕处是深色夹克的衣袖，再往上看是一个戴着连帽衫里面还有鸭舌帽的脑袋。连帽衫挡住了男人的大部分面容，托尼看到的只是后脑勺。  
“这位先生，可以请你放手吗？”  
天，一开口托尼就听出了他的声音。不是托尼想吐槽，但是——托尼快速地扫视打量了一下这位“好汉”，就这种程度的伪装真的不怕被人识破？  
居然还敢回纽约。  
托尼无语地盯着横在他和醉汉之间的高大男人。  
醉汉的手被这个连帽衫男人捏的生痛，面前的这个陌生男人比他高出一个头，肩膀宽阔得完全挡住了醉汉的视线，带来了一股莫名的压迫感。  
“你他妈的是谁啊，别多管闲事！”  
后面的其他几个醉汉开始叫嚷，史蒂夫撇头看了一下周围逐渐聚焦过来的视线，他加重了手上的力度，“如果你们继续无理取闹的话，我会报警让警察来处理的。”  
“咳——”托尼差点把刚才喝下去的酒都呛出来。  
报警？罗杰斯，你认真的？  
托尼在史蒂夫的身后默默地翻了个白眼，等警察真的来了还不知道抓谁呢。  
揪着斯塔克衣领的醉汉早就被史蒂夫捏得松了手，他刚一松手，那个连帽衫男人就立马拉着身后的小胡子男人的手迅速离开了酒吧。

————  
深夜的纽约街道，托尼被拽着离开了酒吧，七拐八绕地走进了一条人烟稀少安静僻壤的巷道中。他抬头打量身前男人的背影，和记忆中的没什么不同，还是一样的宽厚、挺拔。  
托尼心中的那股子烦躁又席卷重来，他低头瞥到自己被抓住的手腕，突然像是被自己的视线烫到一样，他猛地甩开了手。  
两个人就这样突兀地停在了空无他人的巷道中。  
史蒂夫转过身来，看到托尼在几步之外甩着刚才被抓住的手腕，他才突然回过神来，刚才他一直抓着托尼走了那么久。他下意识地想上前查看托尼的手腕是不是被自己抓红了，但是在那之前托尼先开口说话了。  
“你回来做什么？”  
史蒂夫愣在原地。他不知道该回答什么。他回来做什么？  
他是四处逃亡的通缉犯，前几天刚结束了又一个九头蛇余党的作乱，在昆士上娜塔莎帮他包扎身上的伤口时，他突然想起快到新年。和去年一样，他用隐秘的方式隐藏的自己的身份寄出礼物，包括那张卡片。  
然而今年他在寄出礼物之后，心里仍然是空空荡荡的。  
他从来没有觉得关于小胡子男人的那些明亮欢乐的记忆离他是如此的遥远了。他已经整整两年没有亲眼见过托尼了，仅有的几次是在电视新闻上见过。  
那个想要见到他的念头像气球一样越来越膨胀，大到史蒂夫无法忽视脑海中那个催促他的声音——去见他。  
美国队长向来都是决定了就会有计划的那种人，所以在某一次晚饭时，他告诉其他队友他要回纽约一趟的时候，他并没有理会其他人不赞成的意见。  
娜塔莎冷静地说这太危险了，鉴于史蒂夫的伪装技能点基本上等于零。  
克林特哼了哼，转着叉子说，要是被托尼发现了就等着被抓吧，队长。  
史蒂夫皱眉看向克林特：“托尼不会那样做的。”  
“铁罐当然不会置你于不义，但是他现在想做的是让所有超级英雄签下那个狗屁协议。”克林特说。  
“他只是不想有人被政府当成靶子攻击。”  
“我知道。但这不能成为我们接受那个协议的理由。”山姆说。  
史蒂夫沉默了几秒，他叹气低下头捏了捏鼻梁，“我回去并不是去谈协议的，我只是——”  
“注意安全就好，Cap。”娜塔莎搭上史蒂夫的肩膀，她绿色的眼眸温柔地看着史蒂夫有些疲惫的面容。她并不知道两年前西伯利亚发生了什么，但是她可以大致猜到那两个人一定是不欢而散——她还记得自那天史蒂夫拖着满身是伤的身体回来后，就再也没看见他的星盾。  
克林特看史蒂夫已经下定决心，无奈道，“好吧队长，顺便帮我给铁罐捎句新年快乐。”  
山姆问需不需要他一起回去，史蒂夫摇头拒绝了，他说他只是想回去看一下托尼，如果他过的还好没有什么麻烦的话，他就马上回来。  
——如果他过的不太好呢？娜塔莎问。  
史蒂夫愣在这个问题面前。如果托尼过的不太好呢，他又该怎么办？  
他发现他连自己是否还有上前搭把手的资格都不知道。

————  
不过事实证明，面对托尼·斯塔克，美国队长的行动总是会先于理智。这会他已经抓着托尼离开了酒吧，至于那个有关于“资格”的问题，早在当他看见托尼的衣领被那个醉汉揪住的时候就被吹到加利福尼亚去了。  
回到那个问题，托尼问他回来做什么。  
史蒂夫犹豫了好久，才慢慢地开口，“我只是想回来看看你。”  
“然后你一路跟踪我到酒吧？”托尼双手插在西裤的口袋里，手不自觉的攥紧。他此时才看清楚史蒂夫鸭舌帽下的脸，大半张俊脸都被浓密的胡子覆盖了，只有那双蓝色的眼睛还是和以前一样闪着明亮的光芒。  
史蒂夫一下子被噎住，跟踪？好吧，考虑到他现在的着装和形象，他确实有点像跟踪狂，但是——  
“我不是故意跟踪你的。我只是——好吧，我是说，这么晚了你一个人去酒吧，我实在不放心。”史蒂夫看着托尼不肯看他，把头偏过去，他只好继续说，“你也看到了，现在是敏感时期，你被人认出之后会有麻烦。”  
托尼突然被最后这句话气笑了，他戳穿史蒂夫拙劣的伪装打扮，“你知道你如果被人认出来之后会有更大的麻烦吗？”  
史蒂夫听见托尼的挖苦，心里却松了一口气。托尼还愿意和他生气，如果托尼真的不想再和他说话，任何情绪都不会再施舍给他。  
“抱歉，我会尽量不给你添麻烦的。”  
托尼自嘲地暗自苦笑，听听美国队长刚刚说了什么。他不会给自己添麻烦的，就像两年前他没有跟他坦白那个关于巴恩斯的事情，都是为了“不给自己添麻烦”。  
多么贴心啊。  
“不用罗杰斯先生费心了，你尽快出境吧。”托尼叹气想转身离开，他还得回去叫Friday连夜调出这一带的所有监控录像，把这段所有拍到了史蒂夫的画面全部删掉。  
史蒂夫看见托尼转身，他急着上前两步拦在托尼身前，“等一下，托尼…”  
托尼有些惊讶的抬眼看着史蒂夫，但很快恢复了平静的神情，他努力让自己保持最客套又生分的语气，“还有什么事吗，罗杰斯？”  
史蒂夫犹豫着，眼神一直在托尼那双过分大的眼睛上徘徊不定，最终还是开口柔声说道，“你知道的对吧，托尼。你不能再像以前那样喝酒，波茨小姐说你一直没有按时吃饭和睡觉。”  
“What？”托尼眯起眼盯着史蒂夫，他从来不知道佩珀什么时候还和史蒂夫联系过，“ok，让我来捋一捋，现在的情况是你一个逃亡在外两年没有消息的人现在还要来管我的起居饮食吗？谢了，罗杰斯，我是个成年人。”  
托尼带着火药味的语句让史蒂夫皱起了眉头，他越来越掩盖不止自己声音里的担心和急切。  
“你不能这样不顾自己的健康，托尼。你知道联盟现在都要靠你一个人支撑，还有波茨小姐，罗迪，他们都需要你，托尼。你不能放任自己拖垮自己的身体，尤其是你不能再酗酒了。”  
又开始了。美国队长的“你不能”排比句。托尼心里翻着白眼。  
他当然知道联盟还有政府那一摊子事都需要他去解决，所有的烂摊子和后续都需要他去搞定。  
可是托尼·斯塔克需要的人呢？  
他盯着面前史蒂夫胡子拉渣的脸，眉梢眼角都带着漂洋过海的疲惫。  
那个人跑到了地球的另一边，远的不得了，远得他看不到，听不到，也得不到任何的消息。每个夜晚他要么就是被梦中无尽的黑暗中未知的怪物惊醒；要么就是梦见从前的欢快笑容，在他伸手想去触摸那洒满了阳光的金发时，被烟消云散的梦境和空荡荡的天花板打回现实。  
新年之夜的温度开始变得凌冽，托尼和史蒂夫的鼻息渐渐也变成了白雾。史蒂夫就站在托尼的面前，那些独属于史蒂夫的味道重新刺激着托尼的嗅觉。  
他太熟悉这种味道了，带着阳光，带着雨后的那种清新，在他以前每一个被惊醒的夜晚或其他痛苦难捱的时刻，都温柔地包裹着他，驱散那些沼泽般的黑暗。  
可是那个人丢下星盾的时候，想过他以后的夜晚都要怎么过吗。  
“哈，所以美国队长现在是想重新当老妈子了吗？罗杰斯，我再说一遍，我是成年人了。而你消失了两年，整整两年。现在又回来说这些好听的话做什么？”  
托尼带刺的语气和满不在乎的态度，让好脾气的史蒂夫终于有些耐不住性子，他的眉头皱出了深深的沟壑，说出口的话不自觉带上了责备的语调。  
“托尼，你身边的人都很担心你！你在电视上的样子一次比一次消瘦你知道吗？如果你是生我的气、不想看见我，我——我可以马上走。你好好照顾你的身体健康，行吗？”  
末了，史蒂夫低头揉了揉太阳穴，像是自言自语地嘟囔着，“就，别让我担心得发疯好吗？”  
托尼的脑袋刚才被酒精熏得有点晕晕乎乎，深夜裹挟着冬日特有的凌冽空气让他终于清醒了一点。而他正感到那股子酒劲又再次顺着血液涌上脑袋时，他听到了史蒂夫的那句喃喃自语。也许是喝了酒的缘故吧，两年多来一点点积攒的委屈和烦躁终于在今夜被这一句话引爆。  
托尼瞪大了眼睛看着史蒂夫，不可置信笑着反问道，“我让你发疯，罗杰斯？哈，这可真是棒极了。”他转身走了几步，背对着史蒂夫大力地深呼吸了几口气。  
然后他又转回身大步走到史蒂夫的跟前，抬头紧盯着那双满脸的胡子也埋不住的双眼，托尼感觉到自己的喉咙有些发紧，但是他竭力使自己的声音听上去尽量平稳。  
“听好了，罗杰斯。在西伯利亚你已经做了选择，那只是个选择而已。我不需要你再来补偿什么，我也不需要你的愧疚来让自己好受。”  
“托尼，你知道巴基当时是被九头蛇——”  
“问题的关键不是巴恩斯，史蒂夫！”  
托尼带着压抑的怒吼消散在寒风中。纽约新年夜的上空不知什么时候开始飘起了小雪，雪花一片片地飘进史蒂夫和托尼之间。  
史蒂夫好像被那些落在他红唇上的雪花给冻住了，托尼的话像一盆冰水从他的头顶浇下——是的……巴基不是问题的关键。  
托尼也许当时真的冲动到想杀了他，可是这种冲动并不是、至少不完全是单单因为那个录像里的真相。  
托尼他自己心里很清楚，没有冬日战士，也会有春夏秋日战士，他知道有多少人盯着霍华德的命。  
所以他问的第一句不是什么“录像里面的是真的吗”或者“是他杀了我父母吗”。而是——  
——你知道这个吗？别骗我了，罗杰斯！你知道吗？  
让他失控的是史蒂夫的隐瞒，而隐瞒——也是欺骗的一种。  
不是只有说谎的欺骗才伤人，隐瞒同样也是一把锋利的刀子，在盒子里尘封的过去暴露在太阳下的那一刻，会狠狠扎伤揭开盖子的双手。  
托尼的声音不再平静，这两年来他在世人面前竭力掩盖的情绪和感情在此时全部都发泄在史蒂夫的面前。  
“而你，史蒂夫·罗杰斯，你居然就这样杳无音信两年，只扔给我一个上个世纪的破手机——连多的备用电池都没有。你觉得我是能在复仇者的调动会议上把你叫来，还是能在那些烦人的老头子叫我交出美国队长行踪的时候把你叫来？”  
因为说话时的激动，托尼的声音到最后几个单词都近乎咬牙切齿了。他看见史蒂夫耷拉着他的眉毛，手足无措地委屈巴巴看着他。  
托尼挫败地低头扶额，上帝！他能不能别用那种眼神看他？  
“对不起”这个词在史蒂夫的嘴边滑过了几遍，犹豫着是否开口，他不知道这个时候道歉还是否有用、会不会让托尼更加生气。但当他看到托尼眼中不知道是被寒冷刺激的还是别的原因导致的那些透明晶莹的液体，他只觉得自己的心脏都狠狠的抽痛了一下。  
“我——我很抱歉，托尼。协议的事我依然坚持我的立场，我很确定我不会签，至少，我不会签现在的这份协议。但是巴基的事……我当时觉得你不会再想听我解释了，也不想再看见我了，所以我把它给你——把联系的权力放在你的手上。如果你永远不再需要我，我就永远都不会再来打扰你。”  
“那你为什么就是不能早点告诉我呢？你告诉我，我会和你一起想办法解决的啊我聪明绝顶的你知道的啊！就像协议的事，为什么你不能相信我们可以一起把问题解决呢？  
“I wish we together could work things out cuz I just can’t make it through all on my own!”  
托尼觉得自己的嘴巴和舌头完全不听自己的使唤了，他怎么会把这些都说了出来？肯定是酒精作祟，那些酒精不禁让他的喉头发紧，而且让他的心口也开始发热。否则，他怎么会、怎么能把这种汹涌又隐晦的思念宣之于口？  
只有这件事他不能说，哪怕他回答过那么多刁钻的问题、说了那么多可怕的谎言*，只有这一件事他永远没法跟任何人说，不论是佩珀还是罗迪，就一件事。  
那个有着一头闪亮的金发和一双看过人间荒芜却仍然清澈得像马尾藻海*的眼睛的人，在每一个午夜梦回伸手却抓不住梦里的温度和床边不再有熟悉的味道的时候，托尼对他的想念都加倍地膨胀，在一个被托尼围起来、盖上盖子、谁也看不到的地方潜滋暗长。  
“你瞒着我无非就是怕我情绪失控杀了他，可是史蒂夫，你真的打心眼里就觉得托尼•斯塔克就是这样的人吗———被冲动支配、被仇恨控制，哪怕那个人是他爱人七十年前的战友————你真的觉得我就是那样的人吗？”  
托尼的声音开始哽咽，他觉得今天一定是喝太多酒的缘故，要不就是他根本在做梦。他的鼻子通红得像只兔子，眼泪也开始不受控制砸下来，让他那双本来剔透的眸子变得朦胧起来，像化不开的蜜，简直让面前的史蒂夫一瞬间深陷其中乱了方寸。  
“天，别、别哭——我可真受不了这个，噢！我没有觉得你有那样的不好，都是我不该瞒着。别哭行吗，求你？”史蒂夫慌乱地上前，他不知所措得连手往哪里放、该说些什么都不知道，只能小心翼翼得捧住小胡子男人的脸，用小心而温柔的手指擦去托尼脸上的晶莹液体。  
什么索科维亚什么协议什么美国队长什么保持距离的安好，当他看见托尼眼眶红了的那一瞬间，史蒂夫脑子里面轰的一声一片空白————让那些暂时统统见鬼去吧！  
他现在只看到了被自己丢下两年的爱人满肚子的委屈和无处发泄的苦闷。  
他太蠢了，真的。他怎么能指望托尼会主动拨出那个电话呢，在那本美国队长所著的“教你如何追到钢铁侠”（当然，这本书是不会给别人看的）的本子上，第一句不就是————记住，对托尼•斯塔克永远都要打直球。  
因为托尼就是那种只会反反复复拉开放着手机的抽屉又发呆的，骄傲又倔强的人呀。  
托尼稍微冷静了一点后，觉得有点丢脸————他是说在史蒂夫面前掉眼泪这件事，天呐他一定是在做梦对吧！要不然他怎么会委屈得娘们唧唧地掉眼泪，拜托赶快来个人告诉他这是在做梦吧。  
但是下一秒，托尼就改变了主意，他吸了吸鼻子，觉得自己在史蒂夫面前还有什么脸没丢过，索性破罐破摔。  
“你，嗝、你别打岔！我还没说完。”托尼瞪了史蒂夫一眼，“你、嗝，你和霍华德那个臭老头子一样，都说爱我，可是心底里却没有完全相信我。你们就是不肯相信我能处理好一切————奥创的事除外。”  
史蒂夫噗嗤笑出声来，“现在你知道作为队友、作为爱人却不肯和你说实话而一意孤行是什么感觉了？”  
托尼恶狠狠地抬头怒视史蒂夫，“我们现在说的是————”  
“但是关于巴基的事，是我错了。”史蒂夫低下头将额头抵上托尼，鸭舌帽因此而搭在了托尼毛茸茸的头顶上，“我不该自以为是地替你做决定。我以为我瞒着你是为了让你好受，实际上我只是不想让自己的感情受到伤害，自私胆小的人是我。”  
史蒂夫轻柔的气息和时不时沾上皮肤的雪花一起，让托尼渐渐也平静了下来。他棕色的睫毛盖住那双蜜糖色的眼睛，上面夹住的雪花因为两人过近交错的呼吸而融化，弄得托尼的睫毛也湿漉漉的。  
“我不该没有选择相信你，相信我的爱人；相信他那颗聪明过人的头脑，相信他强硬带刺的外壳下包裹着的柔软的灵魂————我不该怀疑他也像我爱他那般同样地爱我。”  
良久，他们两个人就这样额头抵着额头，谁也没有说话，都沉溺在这难得的静谧中。  
托尼垂眸，盯着他们二人脚下周围逐渐积起的一层薄雪，而两年来那么多积在他身体里面的烦躁和不安，在短短的一个晚上就好像被变魔术一样地消失不见、无影无踪了。  
这真的太奇怪了。  
“你听过一个关于北极煮雪的传说吗，史蒂夫？”  
传说北极因为太过寒冷，住在那里的人们一开口说话就会结成冰。对方听不见，只好把冰块揣进兜里带回家，慢慢烤来听。遇到谈情说爱的时候，回家就要努力酿造当时的气氛。先要用情诗情词来裁冰，把对方的话切成细细的碎冰，再倒入醇酒来煮，这样煮出来的话就能让人微醺。  
“那如果是失恋的话呢？”史蒂夫笑着轻声问到。  
“如果是失恋，等不到冰雪消融的时候，就放一把大火把冰啊雪啊都烧了————烧成另一个春天。”  
空无他人的巷道中，路灯下白雪纷飞，两个隔着两年又隔着半个地球的人，终于得到了他们新年最想要的一个拥抱。  
托尼就是那把大火，史蒂夫就是那个春天。  
这就是在新年到来之际，一个关于北极煮雪的小故事。

 

Fin  
*之前在微博上看到的有关豆芽盾的官方设定，除了哮喘，还有心脏病、糖尿病、肾结石、高血压、肺结核等一系列——你可以想到的任何叫得上名字来的病。我们的史蒂夫能活到25岁参军真的很不容易啊……  
*这句话参考了漫画《内战：坦白》  
*马尾藻海是世界上公认的最清澈的海，最明显的特征就是透明度大。  
*最后的小故事，是来自于林清玄的《煮雪》

 

番外小剧场来啦～  
1  
“佩珀你居然和史蒂夫那个大猪蹄子暗度陈仓，我对你太失望了！”  
“……”  
佩珀面无表情地嗯掉了通话，思考着明天穿哪一双高跟鞋。

2  
新年没过多久，对于托尼突然出现在昆士上这件事，克林特和山姆惊到下巴都快脱臼，娜塔莎倒是一脸风轻云淡并表示“一切都在老娘预料之中”。  
克林特看着钢铁侠和美国队长之间以为别人都是瞎子般的眉目传情，绝望地哀嚎：“别告诉我在躲避追捕和通缉的路上还要被他们闪瞎吧？”  
山姆释然地拍了拍鹰眼的肩，“至少这意味着我们能回家的日子指日可待了。”  
刚说完，众人就看见在驾驶座上的钢铁侠不顾围观地直接亲上了美国队长。  
众人：“Just go and get a ROOM！！！”

3  
“甜心？”  
“嗯，怎么了？”  
“你之前还是小豆芽的时候，真的有高血压心脏病糖尿病肺结核吗？”  
“是的，怎么了？”  
“……没什么。就是突然觉得你顽强的生命力也许不全是靠的血清。”  
“？？？”

4  
“谢谢你，托尼。关于巴基的事。”  
“谢归谢，但是你们两个还是得让我揍一顿，这不过分吧？”  
“当然不会。”  
“这次你不准帮忙。”  
“……”亲爱的，我只是担心你打不过啊。  
（于是史蒂夫告诉了他的发小关于他回去后要被揍一事，看着史蒂夫友好的微笑，巴基：“史蒂夫，你真的变gay了（当然，我没意见）。”）


End file.
